debajo de un muérdago
by sakuravalichan
Summary: te amo es algo que por mucho tiempo eh querido decirte y por eso sin importar que pase mañana prométeme que estarás conmigo (hola chicos ¿que tal? se que es muy muy tarde pero feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo jiji y si quieren y las da curiosidad entre y lean y si les gusta comenten o ya que se xD ustedes deciden )


Notas saku - hola chic s como ya saben yo soy lolilollipop o sakura deseándoles con este fic una muy retrasada navidad y un feliz año nuevo, es un pequeño one-shot de inazuma eleven.

Advertencia – inazuma eleven no me pertenece y todo lo que escriba a continuación es por simple gusto. (La mayoría de la historia es narrada por endo y se ubica en el último año de preparatoria).

Debajo de un muérdago

Era 1 de enero, el frio y la resaca se juntan en mi cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza se les suma y juro que matare a goenji y a fubuki después por sonsacarme a tomar tanto. "tocan la puerta de mi cuarto"

Yo – pase "me coloque mi almohada en la cara"

Mi Mama – ¿te sientes bien? "dijo en tono de burla"

Yo – mama no te burles "hice pucheros"

Mi Mama – eso te pasa por no hacerme caso cuando te dijo NO TOMES MAS DE LO QUE DEBES

Yo - si si "dije en tono de reproche después de eso escuche como la puerta se cerraba y mi madre salía"

El silencio de la habitación no duro mucho ya que mi celular sonó "con pereza tome de la mesa de noche a mí la lado izquierdo el celular, lo mire y note que el mensaje era de fubuki"

Mensajes

Mensaje de fubuki = natsumi te está buscando por cierto eres un aguafiestas te hubieras quedado en la escuela como todos "leí y juro que si pudiera le mandaría un grupo de zorrillos para que lo rociaran y poderme burlarme de el"

Mensaje que yo envie = agradece que no me quede en la escuela porque juro que tú y goenji se hubieran arrepentido y por lo de natsumi no te preocupes en una hora estoy en la escuela "le escribí con pereza"

Mensaje de fubuki = jijijijijij lo que te espera "al leer eso me inquiete un poco y después de un momento lo único que me saco de mi trance fue el reloj el cual al mirarlo me hizo levantar apurado de la cama"

"Después de un buen baño, un buen desayuno y una buena caminada hacia la escuela me sentí mejor que antes, al entrar al instituto vi los estragos de la noche anterior"

Kasemaru- buenos días endo "note a el delantero de fuego escondido detrás de la espalda del peli turquesa "

Yo- buenos días kasemaru y cobarde

Goenji – oh vamos "dijo burlándose de mi" fue divertido verte diciendo te amo natsumi y tomar licor como loco jijiji "rio a carcajadas y juro que lo haría pagar por eso"

Yo- al menos no soy tan idiota como para enamorarme de haruna sabiendo cómo se pondría kido "dije en un susurro solo audible para los 2, hice una sonrisa de luna y por último el trago saliva"

Goenji – no serias capaz "dijo sonriendo"

Yo – cierto "suspire resignado"

Fubuki – veo que ya llegaste "dijo en tono de burla *el príncipe de las nieves*"

"Después de jugar y hablar con los chicos que recogían los estragos del otro día, fui a buscar a natsumi no quería que pensara mal de mí, cuando la vi hablaba con kido sobre el próximo partido antes de graduarnos"

Kido- terminaremos de hablar después ok "dijo dirigiendo esas palabras a natsumi la cual asintió con la cabeza, antes de irse me dirigió una mirada calmada de esas típicas de el"

Yo – etto natsumi quería disculparme por todo lo que pude haber dicho ayer "me interrumpió"

Natsumi- no hay problema al fin y al cabo tu solo dijiste eso por el alcohol "note que sonrió triste para sí sola"

Yo- ayer dije cosas equivocadas pero sabes en medio de eso dije una correcta "note que cuando termine de decir esas simples palabras me miro con curiosidad, suspire" y es haber dicho que te amo "la mire otra vez y se veía tan feliz y no pude evitar sentir alivio en mi corazón que hace mucho quería decirle tan sencillas y significativas palabras, me distraje pensando en eso hasta cuando note que natsumi miraba extraña y confundida al techo, después de un momento me dispuse a mirar hacia la misma dirección que ella y cuando note aquel hermoso, romántico y ridículo símbolo de lo cursi del mundo "

Natsumi- muérdago endo es un muérdago es una señal "dijo entusiasta mientras yo la miraba confundido"

Yo- ¿señal? "dije confundido, ella suspiro y se me acerco, la note nerviosa pero determinada, dispuesta a parar un momento antes de hacer algo que yo hice por ella, besarla, no tardo en corresponder aquel dulce y cálido beso, al ser obligados a separarnos por la desgraciada y vital respiración"

Natsumi- es la señal de que debemos estar juntos por siempre "dijo algo agitada y nerviosa, con un hermoso y ligero color rosa en sus mejillas que hacían juego con su cabellos castaños radiantes y sonrisa de diamante"

Yo- yo no sé qué pase mañana natsumi pero… "hice una incómoda pausa que la puso nerviosa a ella" pero pase lo que pase quiero estar a tu lado hoy, mañana y siempre "correspondió a mis palabras con una tierna sonrisa, yo correspondí a su sonrisa con otra que estaba llena de emotividad"

Notas sakura – hola chicos la verdad es que esta fic estaba planeado desde el 1 de enero de este año pero… no tuve la inspiración suficiente para terminarlo ese día pero como me ven hoy 18 de enero tan solo toque el teclado y esto salió, bueno ya saben cualquier crítica se recibe con gusto (excepto las groseras) sin más que decir gracias por leer esta droga visual.

Por cierto kathe820 me pidió que respondiera estas preguntas

-¿Por qué haces tus fanfics de inazuma eleven ya que en mundo yaoi es igual?

Verán me gusta mucho inazuma eleven y últimamente me he inspirado mucho en la serie, inuyasha, digimon y vocaloid

-¿por qué no has dado información en fanfiction. Net sobre tu cuantas en mundo yaoi?

Veras pienso cerrar mi cuenta en mundo yaoi por un tiempo y por eso no eh dado ninguna información

-¿Qué pasara con los fanfics en emisión de mundo yaoi?

Les daré finales alternativos

Sin más que decir bye

Vali :3


End file.
